


Revelation

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 20:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17393306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon glowered as soon as Sarah Croydon opened the door and walked into their home.





	Revelation

I never owned Grave of the Vampire characters.

 

Charles Croydon glowered as soon as Sarah Croydon opened the door and walked into their home. ''You walked while I slumbered? You know how superstitious the Salem townspeople are.'' 

''The townspeople managed to burn me at the stake one hour ago.'' 

Croydon's eyes widened. 

One kiss before Sarah's spirit vanished. 

 

THE END


End file.
